A case of Acrophobia
by Goldtiger
Summary: Summer fun takes on a whole new meaning for two certain defence attorneys. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with a few two-shot! For now, I think I'm going to stay on humorous stuff since it's summer and I want to keep things up-beat. Anyways, the disclaimer, Mr. Justice.**

_**Apollo: The characters of Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice belong to Capcom. The only thing that the author possesses is this mundane fanfiction.**_

**Enjoy! Want ten minutes out on the balcony, Polly?**

_**Apollo: ^Gulp^**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Summer! It was finally here! Two mon__ths of nirvana, or discovery, of laziness, of FREEDOM. But most importantly, more time with her family! _ Trucy nearly squealed with joy just thinking about all the endless possibilities. It was 3:15 PM, June 27th, and the fifteen year old magician had just finished her last day of school for the year. After separating from her classmates, she skipped down the path to the "Wright Anything Agency" with a feeling of elation. During the walk back home, a woman was on the sidewalk handing out pamphlets. Curious, Trucy inquisitively approached her, wondering what she was selling.

The woman noticed her presence, turned around and gave her a polite smile. In a smooth and very professional tone, she said,

"Why, hello there, miss. Can I help you?"

Trucy shook her head. "Oh, no. I was just looking."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"

She nodded in response. Then, the woman gave her one of the pamphlets she was handing out earlier.

"It's the grand opening of a new observatory tower! It's taller than the Space Needle in Seattle, and is has a great view of the city! Inside that pamphlet is free admission for three people to see the inside of the new tower. Why don't you invite your parents?" She finished with a hopeful gaze.

"My daddy's dead and my mother's vanished." Trucy stated.

The woman seemed taken aback. "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that."

Trucy grinned. "It's alright! I'll just invite Polly and my other daddy! Thank you kind lady!" And with that, she ran off, leaving the woman in the dust.

"Other daddy...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG!

"DADDY! I'M HOME!"

_Fifteen years old, and still acts like a boisterous little tyke. Kinda reminds me of a certain spirit medium..._

"Hey daddy! Guess what happened today?"

_Ah, those were the good old days. And by good, I mean everybody freeloading off of me and dragging me to extremely random and obscure places._

"A new observatory tower just opened up, and do you know what I got?"

_Seriously, Miles could've given condos to to everyone with his reputation and looks alone! I could hardly even afford the shirt off my back! I mean, I'm almost as poor as Gumshoe, and that's SAYING something!_

"Daddy? DADDY! Are you listening!?" Trucy exclaimed into his ear.

Hearing the sudden change in volume, Phoenix Wright snapped open his eyes and jumped out of his semi-coma.

"Huh? Wha?

Trucy put her hands on her hips, and was about to repeat herself all over again when Apollo came stomping into the room.

"TRUCY! USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!"

She whirled her head in his direction.

"I AM USING MY INSIDE VOICE!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT. CAN'T YOU BE QUIET WHEN YOU COME IN!?"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, MR. "My Chords of Steel is SO sexy"!"

"WHAT!? TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER! IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"TRUTH? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

Caught between the two deafening voices, poor Phoenix felt as if his ears were ready to explode. He looked up at the ceiling and silently asked why God had to put him through this every day. _Besides, that last reference didn't even make sense! I swear these two are doing this as a form of recreation._

Deciding he could not take anymore, he stood up and took a deep breath, catching Apollo's and Trucy's attention.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix cried out in a deafening voice.

The two stopped their explosive bickering in an instant. Phoenix breathed out a sign of relief.

"For God's sake, SHUT THE HELL UP OVER THERE! Can't I sunbathe in peace!?"

All three flinched at their neighbour's voice, which was quite a formidable feat, since Defense Attorneys and Magicians rarely ever flinch. Heck, even Charley the plant wavered under that voice.

Apollo cleared his voice, and replied "Sorry Mr. Weedley, we won't do it again"

"Yeah right! Won't do it again my FOOT!"

All three flinched again. Clearly, the Wright family feared their neighbour.

"Um, anyways, guess what I got?"

The two men turned their attention to Trucy.

"I got free tickets to an awesome place that we could go to over the weekend!"

Apollo gave her a suspicious glare. "That's what you said the last time you got something free, and we ended up having to endure really bad stand-up comedy."

"Hey! It was funny!"

"The only funny thing there was when a cosplaying teenaged girl screamed with laughter before the performer even finished his joke."

"But I'm serious! This is thing is totally better than the last time!"

Wanting to support his daughter, Phoenix gave her an encouraging smile and asked, "Where are we going then?"

"An OBSERVATORY TOWER! It's their grand opening!" Trucy cheered.

Phoenix froze.

Apollo's face went from one of suspicion, to disbelief, then to a look of utter horror.

"H...how high is this tower?"

Trucy opened the Pamphlet and quickly scanned the pages.

"Nearly 200 meters! Man, that's high!"

Apollo's face turned green, and Phoenix broke out in a cold sweat.

_Now I REALLY miss the good old days._

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Anyways, R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone. Here comes the second and last instalment of my fanfic. Thanks to your views and a very grateful thanks to the people who actually noticed this story and took their precious time to evaluate it. (Two reviews! Woot! =/) Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Apollo: Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice are masterpieces created by Capcom. This author does not own it in any way.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer. A season of life and exuberance, filled with days of sunshine and happiness. Months with clear skies, hot temperatures, and cold drinks. Truly, it was the season of miracles. Well, it was SUPPOSED to be a season of miracles. However, for two certain defense attorneys, none of these things mattered. Well, to be more precise, the cheery atmosphere seemed to be mocking them. You see, two men by the name of Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice were about to be handed their sentence. Well, that is what they thought. In reality, they were only going to visit a new observatory tower. If they had a choice, they most likely would have stayed at home. Heck, they would probably blow the place down by themselves. Alas, it was not to be, for who could stand against the might of a fifteen year old magician girl? The answer is nobody, obviously.

On the day of the grand opening, the sun was shining, and there was a cool breeze to keep people from having to perspire too much. Birds were chirping a melodious harmony and the sounds of laughter could be heard all over the city of Los Angeles. However, if one were to step into the Wright Agency on that day, they would find the atmosphere of the place largely contrasted with the feeling of Summer.

Silence and a scent of fear gripped the building, causing neighbours to give curious glances and passer-bys to pick up their pace while walking past the Agency. For everyone close by was affected by the unnaturally strong feeling of hopelessness and despair emanating from the building. This oppressive aura was being emitted by none other than the two defence attorneys working at that firm. (Well, one actually. The other one is pretty much jobless.)

Inside, Apollo Justice was running around the room trying to think of an excuse to use and a suitable place to hide in. Scenarios ricocheted off the walls of his brain as he frantically tried to come up with a way to save himself. On the other hand, Phoenix Wright was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed, hoping that if he tried hard enough, Trucy might not be able to see him.

The Agency was in turmoil, and it seemed that the only person oblivious to the whole situation was Trucy herself. Skipping and whistling an upbeat tune, she bounded into the room and shouted out

"Alright, let's go!"

This cheerful exclamation was met with synchronized sighs of despair. Oblivious to the inner turmoil of the two lawyers, Trucy proceeded to drag them out the door towards the closest bus stop.

_Ten minutes later...._

The trio got off the bus and arrived at their destination, and towering before them was the brand new tourist attraction. Trucy stared at it in wonder, Apollo looked at it with a mortified expression, and Phoenix was in a stare-down with the tower, in which he was losing. As Trucy ran to the base of the building, the two adults fervently wished that the building did not have any stairs.

Their prayers were answered when Trucy informed them that the tower had two elevators. However, their fulfilled wishes backfired on them when they found out that the elevators were made mostly out of strengthened glass. It was difficult enough to be within 100 metres of this wretched place, but now they had to have a clear view of being hoisted to an altitude that was far from comfortable or acceptable.

Clearly, this was not the best way to start one's summer.

**APOLLO POV**

_This wasn't in the job description!_

This thought recurred in my mind over and over again like a broken record player, until I remembered that Mr. Wright never did explain his job in full detail. Heck, Mr. Wright didn't even explain anything in general! It's always with the cool guy attitude and the obscure references. It makes one feel like they are characters in some kind of cheesy mystery game. I'm just a lawyer, and yet I have to be subject to the atrocious actions of a teenage girl. Speaking of lawyers, isn't it ironic that I have a talent at proving my clients innocent, yet I can't object my way out this predicament?

"sigh..."

"Cheer up, Polly! The top of the tower isn't a closed room! Do you know what that means? It means that we can lean over the edge and feel the breeze, making the experience even better!"

Oh dear God.....

"Hey look! A glass floor!"

_And so, the day wore on. The battle for dominance raged on, with one side dominating and the other side praying for their survival. In the end, it was obvious who the victor was. Three people dived into the fiery depths of hell, and one returned unscathed, carrying along two traumatized proto-humans. However, the trial has come to an end, and our heroes can now rest in peace, knowing that this case.....is closed._

"Oh boy! I can't wait for tomorrow! We're going bungee jumping!"

"Wait, what!?"

_...Or not._

OBJECTION!

**Hope you enjoyed my short tale of nonsense! Yeah, uh, I know it's been a while, but I kinda went stupid and messed up my keyboard. Apparently, all I had to do was configure my settings on the language bar...hehe. ^^ FORGIVE ME! runs off**


End file.
